


Early Present

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Doggy Style, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Cameron Judd wakes up for his fifteenth birthday to an unexpected present from both of his brothers, which only gets better when they drag him into the birthday fun.
Relationships: Cameron Judd/Chase Gilbertson, Cameron Judd/Connor Gilbertson, Connor Gilbertson/Chase Gilbertson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Early Present

At first sleep had evaded his grasp. The excitement of what was to come proved to be too great for Cameron Gilbertson, better known as his stage name Cameron Judd and for starring in the Youtube series, The Red Hood Fan Series as Damian Wayne. In the morning he would be fifteen. Wake up to an adoring family drowning him in their affections, and presents. His phone would blow up with messages from friends. Madden would be on the phone for hours devastated he couldn’t come to celebrate. 

When Cameron got into bed he laid there for an hour and still sleep refused to meet him. The sandman must have skipped the Gilbertson house. Cameron was restless, though sleep could not stay away forever. Though late into the night, Cameron’s eyes fluttered shut.

Into the depths of slumber he fell. Sinking into the soft sheets, allowing sleep to claim him for hours on end. Despite the rough start, Cameron found himself wanting to just keep sleeping. Until he moaned into his sleep. Beginning to squirm in the softness, suddenly aware of a new sensation rousing him.

“Mm… unph,” Cameron whined, tossing his head to the side. His hips pushed up, sliding himself deep into something warm and wet. 

A weird sensation, familiar to the teen but not something he had experienced enough to know fully.

“He’s waking up!” A small voice hissed, before there was a gulp and the wetness returned to Cameron. He let out a sleepy moan feeling it slide down deeper, faster than before. Almost like whatever it was got forced down and held there. “Ghk!”

“Let him, will make it easier.” An older huskier boy hissed back.

Cameron’s eyes fluttered open, almost blinded by the morning light filtering in through his window. He turned away from the light and craned his neck, peering down. His blankets were thrown off and shirt removed; Cameron didn’t remember taking it off. Tiredly, his eyes continued down to see even his boxers were tugged lower, with a head pressed against him. Warm lips enveloping his fifteen-year-old dick.

“W-what?” Cameron moaned, still not fully registering what was happening.

“Oh, morning Cammy. Happy birthday, dude,” He knew that voice, it belonged to his older brother, Connor. Before Cameron knew or could ask what was happening, a pair of fingers cupped his chin then a pair of lips pressed to his own. Stealing a deep, sleepy kiss from the boy. “Chase wanted to give you a present.”

The birthday boy’s lips started to part, but his eyes darted in confusion. Seeing Connor pull away from him, a grin on his face. Cameron’s tongue instinctively licked his lower lip while trying to figure out what was happening. Connor was here and kissed him. Then who was on his dick?

Then Connor’s words processed.

It was Chase.

His little brother was sucking his cock.

“W-wait what!” Cameron squirmed up onto his elbows and looked again at the boy on his dick, just as Connor pulled Chase off it. But when Cameron could see his face, the look of lust painted on it, Connor slammed their little brother back down to deepthroat the birthday boy. “FUCK!”

“Like dork? Like Chase sucking your cock?” Connor teased, giving Chase’s butt a firm spank. Much to the annoyance of the young Gilbertson.

“Wh-why is he-? Why are you-! Mm!” With the pleasure rocking his system, the teenager could do little but moan and buck his hips.

“Birthday Present.” Connor replied simply, enjoying the flustered look of his brother. His hand continued forcing Chase up and down on Cameron’s dick, fucking that cute face with the slim boy’s throbbing piece of meat. Making a light comment, as he continued to do so. “Decent length dork…”

Fisting the sheets with an almighty tug, Cameron’s hips wildly thrust up. Slamming down Chase’s warm throats, filling it with his teeth. The middle-child’s teeth grit as he growled, betraying his pleasure. “NGHHH! S-stoooop…!”

“Oh, don’t want your present dork?” Connor smirked, not stopping. Chase was swallowing his big brother’s dick easily, guided along by Connor’s firm hand. Helpless though he didn’t struggle against it. “Chase is loving it too much!”

Chase mumbled around Cameron’s cock, the length easier to handle than Connor’s. Which he had been practicing on for weeks, after the brother had agreed to this style of present. He put some skills to the test on Cameron by gliding his slender fingers up his brother’s thigh, tickling his sensitive skin before going for it; Chase’s hand cupped Cameron’s balls, gently squeezing the sack while deepthroating his brother’s dick. Fondling them added another wave of pleasure and milked more moans into the cool morning air that bounced off the walls.

“C-Chase, please!” Cameron moaned, unable to deny how good it felt.

“Please what? Want him to stop dork? Or suck your cock?” Connor purred, reaching over and rubbing Cameron’s surprisingly defined calves.

Through grit teeth another moan erupted, accompanied by a powerful throb of Cameron’s cock. It drew out the first bead of precum that trickled down Chase’s tongue. The young boy hungrily swallowed the sweet dew, flicking his brother’s tip with his tongue. Using it to milk him just as much as his throat. Cameron was in heaven. “H-he’s sucking s-soooo hard! I can’t take it!”

“Thought you would be used to it, with that Madden dude. Seems like he would be blowing a load out of you every time he saw you.” Connor smirked, teasingly before he leaned in again, Chase was held down on the brother’s dick, nose pushed into the young bush, while Connor got inches away from Cameron’s sweet, shivering lips. “Think he’d suck me? Aidan said he’s a great little slut,”

Before Cameron could argue, his big brother captured his lips in a deep kiss. Locking their lips together and humming into it, forcing a pattern that added heat between the two brothers and made Cameron melt. Moaning softly for Connor to swallow, turned on by the cuteness of the fifteen-year-old. One of his hands snaked up over Cameron’s body, not only allowing Chase to resume sucking at his own pace, but for his hand to glide over Cameron’s bare chest.

He was perfectly smooth to the touch, and arched up to Connor’s touch. Adding louder moans to their kiss, ones that opened his lips wide enough for Connor’s tongue to piece through. And as Cameron was starting to suck on it, Connor’s hand was massaging every inch of his bare, pale flesh. His small stomach, smooth pecs and curved hips were all perfect for him. Not to mention such cute nipples.

“Seems you like getting your chest rubbed, Madden worship it hey?” Connor purred, teasing the undefined skin.

“N-nnn...nooo!” Cameron lied, moaning into the air. Both brother’s attacking his body was too much to handle.

“Such a little liar, birthday boy.” Connor smirked, continuing to fondle his brother’s chest.

Chase popped up from their brother’s cock, “Should we punish him or something?”

“Soon enough. Get back to giving him his first present. He has many loads to shoot today.” Connor smirked. The pair have decided that instead of Cameron getting his birthday punches, this year they were gonna draw birthday loads from him. Including the one to grow.

“W-wait what!” Their brother squirmed and moaned softly, pushing his cock upwards as Chase engulfed it.

Connor simply continued to smirk, watching as his youngest brother happily sucked away. “You did ask for no birthday punches this year.”

“B-but this is-” Cameron bucked, barely holding it together anymore.

“Is soooo much more fun!” Chase beamed, pulling off of Cameron’s cock for a moment before hungrilly engulfing his older brother’s cock again. With a lust that had Cameron unable to hold back any longer.

With Cameron’s eyes rolling back and the boy moaning loudly, as the actor bucked upwards and shot his first load of his new age. Right down the throat of his younger brother. As he continued to feel the middle brother’s chest, Connor didn’t realise he was cumming until he heard Chase gulp down the first shot. Then another. Swallowing a few more times before every rope of that warm cum was right down his hungry throat. Chase’s breakfast; Cameron’s thick cum.

“Damn Con! He’s even tastier than you!” Chase beamed, as he pulled off of the middle Gilberson’s cock and showed the older brother his mouth full of Cameron’s thick cum. While looking like he had gotten a taste of his favourite ice cream.

“I doubt that!” Connor snapped before grabbing Chase and licking the boy’s lips. After getting a taste of it, his tongue forced inside Chase and into a deep kiss with his youngest brother.

Shocking Cameron more, as he spently watched his brother’s making out. Connor’s arms wrapped around their little brother’s body, holding him at the butt while their tongues went to war. Kissing passionately, nothing like their previous two kisses. The teen pinched himself a little to make sure he was actually awake. He would have expected Madden to be the one to wake him up with a blowjob, since the blonde had done it numerous times when they had slept over at each other’s houses. 

Not his brothers. 

Especially on his birthday.

Cameron opened his mouth to speak but Connor suddenly moved. Pulling Chase off the bed and up onto his waist. The younger boy wrapped himself around Connor, locked at the ankles whilst their lips remained melted together in a passionate kiss. Both of Connor’s hands massaged his little butt, squeezing it like soft dough. It looked to Cameron like all Connor wanted right then was to fuck their little brother. And despite the weirdness of this situation and slightly grossness of it being his brothers, Cameron felt his cock twitch back to life slightly from the thought of watching Connor pound Chase’s little ass.

However, while Cameron was right that Connor wanted to fuck his little brother, it wasn’t the littlest one that Connor’s cock was interested in. It was his ass that Connor wanted.

“There,” Connor broke the kiss with a strand of saliva or cum between their tongues. “Now that I know he’s not as delicious as me… time for MY present, right Chase?”

Chase giggled a little, still thinking that Cameron’s cum was tastier. “Yep!”

Meanwhile his brother was gulping. The teen boy wondered if his older brother was going to be sucking his cock too, something that had his cock twitching even more. “W-What’s your present?”

Connor set Chase down on the bed then reached into his boxers, squeezing himself in front of Cameron.

“Take a guess.” He smirked as he leered at his brother.

“I-I, um…” Cameron stammered, “Why is my present sucking you!”

“Oh Cam… you’re not sucking. Just think of what you do to Madden, after Madden sucks you…” Connor smirked, watching as Cameron’s eyes widened. He was amused by the small boy scrambling up in his bed stumbling over his words searching for an excuse. Sounding so cute that Connor just wanted to kiss him again. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“Yeah! He’s fucked me with it!” Chase revealed, shocking Cameron further. With Connor wishing the younger one would shut up when, Chase continued to blurt things out: “He’s wanted your butt for ages…”

Cameron looked between the two of them in awe and shock. Chase was too innocent for sex. Then again, so was Madden but at least he was older. Cameron wouldn’t have thought that about his best friend, if he knew about the ways Madden was currently being bended and folded in unique ways as he was pounded into pure bliss by his older brother. Aidan having fucked numerous loads of Madden already, with the pair not planning on stopping until they were ‘woken’ up by their parents, in order to get ready for Cameron’s birthday drive-by party. Even then he’d be pounded the moment they got home up to when he and Cameron were spending hours video chatting. Though, Connor and Aidan could easily pound their brothers through that, too. With Aidan hoping as he dumped another load into his brother’s ass, that Connor was sticking to his birthday present plan and they could get closer to that reality.

“When did he do that!”

Chase grinned widely. “He’s been doing it for ages now, but a lot more lately as we planned your birthday presents!”

“Why did you pick to fuck him first! I’m older, Conner!” Cameron argued with a frown, mesmerised as Connor stroked himself in those thin boxers.

“You were busy with your boyfriend.” Connor shrugged, as he worked his cock. “Why, jealous? Did you want to get fucked by me first?”

The fifteen-year-old’s face turned pink and he looked away with an unconvincing sneer. “No way! Your dick’s probably small!”

“Why don’t you come and find out?” Connor motioned, stroking his cock still hidden but motioning at the younger boy to come towards it. “Unless you’re too scared to see my massive cock, up close.”

“It’s not massive!” Cameron snapped at him before swinging his legs over the bed. Feeling small when Connor stepped up and removed his hand, letting his surprisingly big cock strain against the fabric. With a gulp, the boy peeled Connor’s boxers down inch by inch. Slowly revealing his dick until the pressure was too much and it sprang free. Whacking Cameron in the nose as it said hello. “Ow! Your dick hit me!”

“Mhm. It did.” Connor smirked, letting his cock rub against Cameron’s skin for a little. Until the middle boy jumped back a little, blushing awkwardly. “If you keep staring at it so much I’ll think you want to suck me, little bro.”

The birthday boy rejected him with a flick. “No way! I want to show I can take it better than Chase can, since you chose HIM first!”

Chase giggled, sitting on his older brother’s bed. Wearing just a tenting pair of boxers, occasionally palming himself.. “Cameron is jealous!”

“Right? Sounding real close to begging for it, Cam!” Connor agreed before gently taking the back of Cameron’s head and smearing his dick on the boy’s lips. “Wanna get me wet for you? Or maybe you want to see Chase deepthroating this thing?”

“Wanna see it Cam?” Chase grinned cheekily, stroking himself through his undies.

Cameron stammered again, unable to answer. So Connor did for him, by moving over and straight up shoving his meat right down Chase’s wet throat. The boy took it with little more than a wet gag, but his nose was pushed deep into Connor’s hairy crotch nonetheless. Smelling his morning musk and tasting his warm dick throb on his tongue.

“Oh, F-Fuck…” Cameron blushed, as he watched Chase’s mouth taking the length of his older brother’s cock.

Smiling at his big brother with eyes sunken in lust, Chase bobbed back and forth on the thick rod. Swiftly sucking him off, making sure his dick was slick. Once he knew it was coated in his saliva, Chase pulled off of it and showed it to Cameron. “Wanna try it bro?”

“W-which end do you m-mean?” The middle child asked.

“His dick…” Chase smirked a little, as he stroked Connor’s lengthy cock. “You don’t get my butt, until Con gets yours! He made me agree to that!”

“I thought you were telling me to suck him off! Are you even sure that’s wet enough…?” Cameron asked, his nerves obvious.

“Just come and help me suck him Cam! Stop being a dork!” Chase groaned, wanting to share a cock with Cameron. He would get his wish a moment later when a disgruntled Cameron wrapped his fingers around Connor’s base and guided the tip to his lips. Muttering about not knowing how to do it before swallowing the fat tip. “That’s it! But go deeper!”

“Picture it’s Madden’s cock, or don’t ya suck him?” Connor smirked, as he cupped the back of Judd’s head. Playing with his hair a little. 

Cameron gave him a glare, though he had to hold back in giving an answer, not wanting to let it show how inexperienced he was in that department. Though Connor could tell by the nervous lips loosely wrapped around his cock barely bobbing an inch that Cameron knew nothing. Not that he was bad, since he was already better than Chase was during the younger boys first few attempts at sucking his cock.

“Hey Chase, lose your undies. Give Cam a look at you.” Connor ordered, while fucking Cameron’s face a little.

“But I want to suck you too!” The young boy whined, until Connor gave him the look.

“You can when that perky little ass is on show.” Connor responded, when Chase pouted a bit.

“You don't really fuck him, do you?” Cameron had to ask. Watching in the corner of his eye as Chase’s little boxer briefs slid down over his smooth, perky butt. He looked smooth as silk, with a perfect curve to those mounds. Making Cameron and Connor throb hard.

“Why wouldn’t I fuck an ass like that?” Connor responded. The oldest of the brothers reaching out and giving Chase’s perky mounds a light spank. He smirked at the pair of them when Chase happily returned to his dick and licked up the length of it. “Mmm yeah… gonna break both of you today,”

His eyes noticed that Cameron seemed to be spying Chase’s young cock, giving his first view of it. He didn’t comment on it, since Cameron deserved to check it out, since both of them had seen his cock. Instead the boy allowed both tongues to lap at the sides of his cock, running over the veins with small moans of awe. Kissing at his tip of flicking it with their tongues. It was funny to see Cameron follow their little brother’s lead.

“Is it ready, Chase?” Connor smirked, after a while of letting the younger pair blow him. The teen didn't want to waste any cum that he could be pounding into Cameron’s birthday boy ass.

“I think so,” Chase murmured from around his brother’s balls.

“Well Cam, want your present?” Connor grinned, pulling his cock away from the younger two boys. Letting Cameron’s eyes roam every inch of his length.

Remembering what Madden did to put him in the mood, Cameron flashed an awkward smile before rolling onto his front. Reaching back simply to peel down the back of his boxers and reveal his little virgin butt. A smooth mound similar to Chase, looking smooth as velvet.

“Mmm, damn that ass is nice.” Connor grunted, his cock throbbing at the view of his other little brother’s ass. An ass that he had wanted to fuck for a while now, but hadn’t gone for. Until now, starting off by gliding a hand up over the hump. “Virgin back here?”

“Mm, normally I’m fucking.” Cameron responded, grunting a little when Chase’s hand wrapped around his cock. The boy's hand moving from the leaking mushroom head down to his lightly bush covered crotch. The sensations were almost too much for him when Connor leaned down and traced his finger up the crack, brushing over his pink hole. “Y-you’re going to prep me right?”

“What do you take me for?” Connor replied, giving that butt a light smack.

“A dork!” Chase giggled, pumping Cameron’s length.

“Is that so, Cam!” Connor said indignantly giving it a harder smack.

Cam groaned from the smack. “C-Chase said that!”

“I know what Chase sounds like, didn’t hear him speak. He’s too sweet,” The older boy said while prying apart Cameron’s cheeks, exposing his little hole. “Damn this looks small…”

“T-that’s why prep me!” Cameron pleaded, his body quivering at how exposed he felt.

“Then sit,” Suddenly a warm wetness ran the length of his crack, “Still.”

“Oh, god…” Cameron moaned, the feeling so foreign to him. He subconsciously pushed his butt back as Connor’s tongue lapped up the crack, swiftly licking up the smoothness and pressing down on his pink virgin hole.

Using both thumbs to spread his brother, Connor kept running his tongue between the cleft. Making it slicker by the second, drooling onto Cameron’s tiny virgin butt; he needed it wet for his cock to slide in, and with an ass so tight he would need a lot of lube or a lot of force. Even trying to pry the hole open with his tongue and thumbs was doing nothing. Except make Cameron squeal into his sheets getting a rough rimjob. Pushing that plump little ass out for more.

“Damn Cam, even Chase doesn’t squirm this much!” Connor smirked, pulling back so only the tip of his tongue was teasing his brother’s hole.

“Nghhhh! I-it just feels weird!” Cameron moaned, clutching his sheets as the tip flicked his ring. He was humping down into Chase’s hand, throbbing hard between the boy’s fingers. The teen wondered if it felt this weird for Madden.

Chase grinned. “Just wait until he’s inside of you! It feels really full…”

“I think it might be time for that, Chasey,” Connor purred before running his tongue between the perfect cheeks, then over Cameron’s spine until finally his weight was on the boy and his lips wrapped around Cameron’s neck. Sucking the skin slowly, grazing his teeth against it.

Playing with his cock, Chase grinned widely at the thought of watching Connor’s big cock disappearing into Cameron’s ass. “Do it!”

“Wai-wait I'm not read- AGH!” A piercing cry filled the room as the fat tip of Connor’s cock penetrated his little brother, shoving a few inches inside him. The tight ring hugged it tight, refusing to let go. Connor couldn’t push in or out, trapped in Cameron. “F-FUCK!”

“Holy shit, Cam! I thought Chase was tight but… fuck!” Connor tried pushing down, shoving himself in his brother. But it was to no avail. “Can’t even move!”

As Cameron continued releasing grunts and cries of pains, Chase decided to help distract his older brother a little and moved to the front of the teen boy. Kissing the freshly turned fifteen-year-old deeply. Using everything he had learnt from making out with Connor, as they fucked, to give Cameron a good one. With no resistance, Chase’s little tongue probed into Cameron’s mouth and set to work exploring him. Able to still watch Connor trying to slide in deeper.

Connor pushed Cameron down by the small of his back and forcefully pulled back his length. Easing out to the tip, giving his little brother some relief. Temporary, however. The boy was caught off guard when Connor used all his strength and weight to push his hips down and stretch his hole further with that meaty cock.

“Connor!” Cameron screamed out. Full didn’t begin to describe it. Almost feeling like it would have been impossible for him to go any further.

“What! I’m barely half way!” Connor pulled and pushed, sliding his dick deeper with each thrust. Cameron could feel his tunnel stretch, struggling to take such a big size. “Ungh fuck! Relax your hole!”

Once again attempting to help distract Cameron, and to get something he wanted. Chase shocked his older brother by running his cock against Cameron’s lips. Grinning and moaning loudly when Cameron’s lips parted and engulfed his young cock. Cameron got into a rhythm that slowly did assist with relaxing his hole enough for Connor to move.

“Mmm yeah, suck his dick, bro…” Pushing inch by inch deeper into Cameron, Connor was able to feel the walls constrict around him. Only a few inches off balls deep his tip pressed against something. Blocking him from going deeper. He slammed against it a few times, each one making Cameron scream in pleasure around Chase’s cock. “Oh damn! Look what I found!”

Chase giggled and face fucked his older brother’s mouth, stopping Cameron from doing anything about crying in pleasure around his length and sucking it. The youngest Gilbertson was loving that he had now been sucked by both of his older brothers.

“Fuck him, Con! Make Cam shoot his load again!”

As Connor’s cock continued pounding his young ass, the newly fifteen-year-old boy knew he was in for a long pleasurable birthday.


End file.
